


Daisy and Jon Are Friends Who Can't Say They're Friends and You Can't Change My Mind

by taylor_tut



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Whump, sick jonathan "jon" sims, sort of it's pretty mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my tumblr! The request was as follows: when jon meets michael crew in s3 The Coming Storm (91) he has a very bad time with the falling-for-a-long-time vertigo situation. I was thinking the sensation might haunt him/make him sick on all those international flights later in the season? Plus its mentioned in Thrill of the Chase (112) Daisy picks him up from the airport.it's really tame though! he's just a little dizzy and shaky on the car ride home. :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Daisy and Jon Are Friends Who Can't Say They're Friends and You Can't Change My Mind

Daisy isn’t happy about having to pick Jon up from the airport, and with every passing minute, that annoyance is snowballing closer and closer to outright anger. 

She checks her texts again, as if she could have missed the notification despite that she’s been scrolling aimlessly through social media for the past half hour (Melanie’s ghost hunting channel is… rather interesting, she’s found, even if she’d never admit that out loud), and scowls when she finds no word from Jon at all. She’s in the middle of typing out a rant about keeping her waiting, an ultimatum about replying within the next five minutes or finding a cab home, when a tap on the passenger side window makes her jump. Reaching across the car to unlock the door, she draws the line at pushing it open for Jon, who sits down heavily. He’s wearing an ill-fitting outfit that she’s never seen him in before, but she certainly doesn’t care to ask him about it. 

“Took you long enough to get here,” she snaps, expecting Jon to explain himself. He doesn’t. Instead, he runs a hand through his hair, stopping when his thumb is near his left temple and pushing hard into it, looking exhausted and, if Daisy didn’t know better, almost ill. 

“Well, I’m here, now,” he replies, but there’s no heat to it. The words are saturated in fatigue. It makes her hesitate--should she ask him if he’s feeling alright? She doesn’t properly CARE, but she would prefer that he doesn’t throw up in her car if he’s feeling airsick or caught something on the plane. He doesn’t open his eyes, merely presses his head against the window, almost as if he hasn’t even noticed they’re not moving. Daisy weighs her options and decides that just starting the car without saying anything about his current… state is probably the least painful of them. 

Jon is fine through the airport parking lot, but when they get to the main road, he seems to be paler every time she glances over at him. To his credit, he doesn’t look particularly nauseated, so she doesn’t pull the car over and order him out, but he certainly doesn’t look well. 

Her curiosity ends up getting the best of her. 

“Why do you look awful?” she demands. It’s enough to get him to open his eyes to look at her for the first time since he’s gotten into the car, but he doesn’t answer. 

“Thank you for picking me up from the airport,” he dodges. She knows he’s heard the question. “I could have gotten a cab.” 

“That’s what I said,” she admits, “but Elias was rather insistent.” 

“Well.” And that’s all he says. Daisy turns her music up because she knows Jon hates this playlist. He says nothing. 

She almost manages to forget that he’s even in the car with her until they reach a rather steep and long downhill road. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches Jon’s hand pressing itself to his forehead almost faintly, his face pale and lips pressed into a hard, thin line. 

“Are you carsick?” she asks in what she hopes is a gentle tone, but he shakes his head. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Jon—”

“Daisy, drop it,” he demands; no, more than that--she shuts her mouth with a click of her teeth just audible enough that it seems to make him realize what he’s done. “Sorry.”

“I just need to know if I need to pull over,” she says sharply, and he sighs. 

“No. I’m not going to be ill.” After a beat, “thank you.”

“I’m not offering for you; I just don’t want to have to clean my car.” 

“You won’t.” 

Silence again. When they stop at a stoplight, Daisy can see that a thin layer of perspiration shines across his forehead. He looks miserable, but he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it--any of it, and for once in her life, she decides not to push. 

“You missed the Archers,” she tries instead, and predictably, Jon scowls, but that face looks much happier on him than a lot of his smiles. 

“Yes, the one benefit of being kidnapped.” 

Before the light changes, she finds the first episode he’d missed in his absence and plays it from the beginning. She doesn’t comment on how he relaxes; she doesn’t point out how his hand drops back to his side; she doesn’t wake him when he drifts into a light but unsuffering slumber.

As much as she resents being sent on this errand in the first place, she takes the long way back to the Institute. 


End file.
